


The Broken Bulb

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Broken Bulb

** The Broken Bulb  **  
**Characters:** Snow/Charming, Emma  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 333  
 **Prompt:** 12/24 Holiday Magic 

It took all day but Snow and Charming got the tree decorated just the way they wanted it. 

Charming stood back and waited as Snow plugged in the tree. She stood next to him and made a face. 

“The lights aren’t lit on that side.” Snow said sadly. 

Charming leaned over and looked at the tree with a frown.. “There must be a bulb out on the string. I thought I checked them all before I put them away.” 

“I guess one went out in all that ‘curse, no curse, sorta curse’ time.” Snow sighed. “We have to take them off.” 

“Can’t we just move that to the back no one will see it there.” Charming said. 

“But I will know it’s there.” Snow glared at him. 

Emma walked into the door. “Oh that’s really pretty but the lights are out on that side.” 

“We know. Your father said he tested them when he put them away but apparently one got damaged while they were in storage.” Snow said. “We have to redo the whole thing now.” 

“No you don’t.” Emma went over to the tree and touched the strand with the bulb out and it lit up except for one bulb. She pointed to a blue one near the end of the string. “Oh there it is. Where are the replacement bulbs?”

Charming picked up a package on the table and handed it to her. 

Emma changed the bulb and the string blinked on by its self. “There that wasn’t so bad.” 

“I’m making hot chocolate. Emma checks the lights from now on.” Snow said as she walked to the kitchen. 

Emma and Charming looked at each other and then at Snow. 

“Do you think she did that?” Emma whispered.

“No! Why would she?” Charming shook his head.  

“So I would have to help her next year.” Emma said. 

Charming looked at snow and squinted. “Oh yeah. She did.”  

Snow hummed Christmas carols in the kitchen as she made the hot chocolate.   


End file.
